


Sobre Pais, Esposas Cínicas e Amantes Nonsenses

by Mychelle_Wilmot



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian vai visitar sua mais nova casa de verão. Porém, encontra uma surpresa ao chegar lá.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre Pais, Esposas Cínicas e Amantes Nonsenses

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [About Fathers, Cynical Wives and Clueless Lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/891117) by [Mychelle_Wilmot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot)



> O filme Velvet Goldmine pertence a Todd Haynes e uma série de outras pessoas, nas quais eu não estou inclusa. Essa história foi feita somente para diversão, e não ganho nada por ela.

– Brian, querido, mas nós já não temos várias casas de campo? – disse Mandy, carregando no falso sotaque e no tom agudo conforme falava.

– Certas coisas nunca são demais, Mandy – disse Brian, sorrindo – E eu... nós podemos. Será um refúgio a mais. E foi bom podermos vir antes, pois quero ver se dessa vez a casa está sendo feita como eu quero – disse Brian com um suspiro; não se conformava com o resultado de sua última casa de verão, quando a cerâmica de sua casa fora posta na cor bege e as paredes pintadas cor de areia, exatamente o contrário do que Brian pedira.

– Tem razão, querido... pelo menos dessa vez, acho que a casa fica como você quer.

– Sim, sim... onde será que está Curt? Já era pra ele estar aqui. – disse Brian, procurando seu amante.

– Não sei... afinal eu vim com você, não é? – disse Mandy, sorrindo.

– Sim claro... bem, vamos falar com o senhor que está pondo as cerâmicas – disse Brian.

Avançaram alguns cômodos, até encontrar um senhor agachado, colocando as cerâmicas. Brian olhou ao redor e viu que a casa estava como queria: as paredes com tons de azuis mesclados, e a cerâmica negra, pra contrastar com o ambiente. Virou-se para o senhor e disse:

– Parabéns pelo trabalho, está exatamente como eu quero, senhor...?

– Slade – disse o homem, se levantando e estendo a mão para Brian, que ficou paralisado ao notar estar diante de seu pai.

– Thomas, é você? – disse seu pai, em choque ao ver cabelos azuis e as roupas femininas de Brian.

Brian, não respondeu; foi Mandy quem cumprimentou e abraçou o homem. Quando Brian saiu de seu torpor, disse:

– Pai, o que faz por aqui?

– Fui contratado por uma companhia para trabalhar aqui... mas e você, Thomas?

– É Brian, pai – disse Brian, revirando os olhos – Essa casa é minha.

– Desde quando você tem tanto dinheiro, Thomas? – seu pai disse, espantado – Parece que faz muito tempo que não fala com seu velho pai, hein? – disse o Sr. Slade, ressentido.

– Não faz tantos anos pai, e... – Brian foi interrompido por uma voz lhe chamando alegremente:

– Brian, enfim te achei!

Era Curt Wild vindo em sua direção. Brian torceu para ele não tocá-lo exageradamente ou fazer alguma besteira típica de Curt Wild. Mas é claro que Brian não teve tanta sorte assim.

Curt chegou perto de si e o tomou nos braços quase como uma noiva, forçando Brian a enlaçar seu pescoço para não cair; em seguida, o beijou com lascívia, de um jeito extremamente obsceno. Brian fechou os olhos, pois simplesmente não conseguia mantê-los abertos quando Curt lhe beijava  _daquele_  jeito; ao abri-los, viu seu pai extremamente chocado. Quando se afastou dos braços de Curt, seu pai lhe disse:

– Meu filho, você é gay?

Brian, Mandy e Curt trocaram olhares, e Brian pode perceber que Curt entendera tudo rapidamente. Rápido até demais, pois em um instante, ele estava explodindo em gargalhadas.

Quando Brian olhou para Mandy como se pedindo explicações para as ações de seu amante, essa lhe olhou com um olhar ferido e falou com um cinismo profissional:

– Céus Brian, todo esse tempo, você estava me traindo com o seu guitarrista? Estou chocada, como você pode chegar tão baixo?

Brian olhou de Mandy para Curt indignado. Como nenhum deles parou de rir ou falar, ele gritou:

– Mandy, cale a boca! Curt, pare de rir!

Eles obedeceram, porém continuaram com um semblante de deboche.

– Pai, eu não sou gay.

Seu pai simplesmente o ignorou e perguntou:

– Thomas, porque você nunca me contou?

– Senhor, desculpe perguntar – começou Mandy, e Curt continuou, nenhum deles ligando para os olhares assassinos de Brian:

– Mas o senhor não tem ouvido o rádio, lido os jornais ou mesmo assistido à TV nos últimos dois anos?

– Não, eu não me interesso muito pela mídia e o que está em moda, rapaz... por quê?

– Seu filho é conhecido no país todo! – disse Curt animado, e com uma espécie de orgulho bizarro, continuou – O maior cantor de Glam Rock da Inglaterra, que incentivou milhares de adolescentes a serem bissexuais ou gays!

O Sr. Slade olhou para Brian com um ar de assombro, e disse:

– Meu filho, isso é verdade?

Curt se afastou um pouco, e Brian ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, até finalmente dizer:

– Bem... sim, é.

– Por que nunca me contou que você é gay, Thomas? – disse seu pai, magoado.

– Pai, é Brian agora. E eu não sou gay, eu sou... bissexual.

O Sr. Slade olhou para Brian desolado, ao mesmo tempo em que Curt veio e entregou-lhe um jornal:

– Sr. Slade, poderá saber a história de seu filho por esse jornal.

– Obrigado senhor...

– Curt, Curt Wild. Sou o amante de seu filho, nessa foto somos nós dois, vê? – Brian trincou os dentes ao ver a enorme foto do jornal, dos dois embolados em um beijo muito quente.

– Curt?

– Sim, Brian?

– SS. Por uma semana.

Curt entrou em desespero, pois sabia muito bem o significado da sigla; Sex Strike (Greve de Sexo).

– Mas Brian, o que foi que eu...

– Cale a boca – cortou Brian, ríspido – Pai, foi muito bom te ver, mas... eu e Mandy já vamos embora, e o Curt também.

– Brian, mas eu pretendia ficar mais e...

– Então fique Mandy – disse Brian, irritado – Tchau, pai.

Brian saiu praticamente correndo da sala; Curt o seguiu.

– Brian, mas o que...

– Curt, você acabou de me agarrar na frente do meu pai, que eu não via há sete anos e não sabia que eu era bissexual. Não bastando, ainda dá um jeito para que ele descubra toda a minha história como Maxwell. No momento, não estou muito a fim de falar com você. – Brian praticamente rosnou.

– Brian, mas seu pai ia descobrir! Você realmente ia manter tudo escondido dele?

– Pretendia! – Brian finalmente parou de andar – e de qualquer forma, a decisão era minha! Você não tinha esse direito! – falou, fazendo uma cara chorosa ao terminar.

– Você e esse seu jeito, Brian – disse Curt, abraçando-o por trás – Pare de mentir para o mundo. Para de mentir para quem está próximo a você. Ao menos um pouco. Seu pai não parecia enojado ao descobrir, só surpreso.

– Talvez você tenha razão, Curt. Mas ainda assim, a decisão era minha. – disse Brian, se aninhando nos braços de Curt; esse, vendo nesse gesto uma oportunidade para algo mais naquela tarde, sussurrou em seu ouvido:

– O que acha de terminarmos nossa conversa em um dos quartos novos, hmm?

Brian se afastou de Curt e lhe disse, com uma sobrancelha erguida:

– Não. Greve de sexo, lembra?

– Mas Brian...

– Por uma semana, tire da cabeça qualquer idéia de sexo entre nós – disse Brian com um sorriso maldoso.

– Uma semana é muito tempo, Brian – reclamou Curt.

– Agradeça por ser uma semana e não um mês. – Curt estremeceu quando Brian disse isso.

– Agora, estou indo me trocar antes de ir embora. Você pode  _assistir_  – frisou a palavra – se quiser. – e saiu em direção a casa, dando a volta pelo outro lado para não encontrar seu pai.

Curt suspirou. Depois ele falaria com Mandy para ver no que resultara a história do pai de Brian. Mas por hora, aceitara a sugestão de seu amante, sabendo que essa seria uma semana _muito_ longa.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu tirei essa fic de uma frase. Sabem quando mostram o Brian criança, no teatro? Falam que o pai dele colocava azulejos. E a fic veio disso aí xD
> 
> Quase uma crack fic, I know, mas espero que tenham gostado :-)


End file.
